Tears of the Phoenix
by PsychoManiacBleachFan
Summary: Being Redone:Yusuke has been captured by Sensui who is determined to shred the Detective's soul into pieces. Can Hiei and the others stop Sensui before he does it? Or will yusuke become a soulless human being? Chapter Two: Hiei must hurry and tell the oth
1. Sensui's Plan and yusuke's Capture

Tears of the Phoenix

Chapter One: Sensui's Plan and Yusuke's Capture

Hey it's me queen again and I decided to redo Tears of the Phoenix with a brand new plot.

Yusuke: Why the heck do you still torture me?

I am not torturing you...yet.

Yusuke: See what I mean!

Hiei: Suck it in Detective and get a damn life.

Kurama: Now now Hiei be nice.

Hiei: Hn. I don't want to baka kitsune.

(Hiei pouts)

Kawaiii!

(huggles Hiei)

Hiei: get off me baka queen.

Sit Hiei!

(Hiei suddenly does an Inuyasha and falls hard onto the ground.)

Disclaimer: I, QueenofAngstyFics own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Hiei: you do not Baka Queen.

Thanks for your wonderful words of Kindness. Thank you ever so much for deflating my ego.

Hiei: your Welcome

I hope you know I was being Starcastic. Anyways read and review the story.

* * *

Yusuke woke up sensing a unknown presence in the apartment. 'What is that energy. It's very strong and powerful.' Yusuke thought as he got up. He had luckily fallen asleep with his clothes on, therefore he didn't have to worry about getting dressed. "Hello Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi." a deep, quiet voice said as Yusuke jumped. "You didn't sense me until now did you?" the voice said amusedly. "Who are you? And why are you Here?" Yusuke shouted as he whirled around. 

"I am the one who will insure you won't interfere in my plans for the tunnel to demon world." the voice said as hands pinned Yusuke to the wall. By the dim light of the streetlight outside of the window, Yusuke noticed that the speaker of the deep, quiet voice had light pale skin, a brown dot on his forehead, and narrow blue eyes. "So Yusuke do I have to use the spirit Energy sealer or will you come quietly?" the man said as he pushed Yusuke further into the wall. "I'm not going to go with you. Now let me go!" Yusuke shouted as he tried to escape the man's iron grip to no avail.

"Stop struggling Yusuke. It will only make it worse." the man said as he started chanting something. Yusuke felt his Spirit Energy sealing up and he panicked. He succeeded in getting out of the man's grasp. Suddenly Yusuke felt agony as the spell put on him came into effect. Yusuke tried to scream but the man put a cloth over his mouth to muffle the scream. The pain ended but the man kept the cloth on Yusuke's fac. He tried to breathe in and choked as some of the powder entered his lungs.

Yusuke felt his body go numb and he tried to get up but he found he couldn't move. The man picked up Yusuke bridal style. "Time to find Itsuki so we can get back to Mushiori city. Don't worry little yusuke, you aren't going to die. Just to let you know, my name is Shinobu Sensui." Sensui said as he opened the fire escape door next to Yusuke's window and walked onto the balcony. Sensui carefully held yusuke as he walked up the flights of stairs to the roof. He finally reached the top and waited patiently. "Let go of the detective, Fool." a familar voice said as he landed gracefully on the roof. "Ah, you must be a friend of the Detective's. Too bad, I have a use for him right now, so you can't have him." sensui said as he noticed a portal coming. Suddenly, the dark figure flitted out of view and took Yusuke out of Sensui's arms. The dark figure flitted off the rooftop and ran through the trees carefully with Yusuke over his shoulder.

"Hiei. Please get me to Genkai's. That's the safest place to go right now." Yusuke said weakly. "Detective, why are you awake and not moving?" Hiei said as he kept running towards the shrine where Genkai lived. "That guy, he calls himself Shinobu Sensui, put some powder on a cloth and as soon as I breathed it in, my body went numb." Yusuke said as Hiei eyes widened. "Paralyzing powder." Hiei mumbled. Suddenly, Hiei noticed a face looking up from the ground. The mouth opened and they flew down through it. Hiei landed gracefully with yusuke still over his shoulder. "There you are. Now give me the boy and I won't kill you." Sensui said as he walked towards them. "No." Hiei said coldly. Suddenly, Hiei couldn't move because someone was holding him tightly. Sensui walked up and took Yusuke off of hiei's shoulder. "tell Koenma when you see him that if he values his detective's life, then he will stop interfereing with my plans." Sensui said as a portal appeared underneath Hiei. "No...Hiei." Yusuke said weakly as he saw hiei go through the portal. "Let's go Itsuki. Take us to Mushiori City. " sensui said as he pulled out a cloth that gave off a sweet smell. Yusuke's eyes widened and he tried to move to no avail. Sensui covered Yusuke's mouth and nose with the cloth. Yusuke took in one haggard breathe before his world abruptedly went dark.

* * *

Sorry the chapter was so short. I will make the next chapter longer. Once again please read and review. After all I need at least two reviews to continue.

Yusuke: Don't review. She is torturing me after all. Just flame her.

Hiei: Hn. Any flames she gets are used to feed my Dragon of the darkness Flame that I will use on you Detective if you don't shut up.

Yusuke: Eep! Shutting Up.

Remember two reviews equal New Chapter.

Owari.


	2. Sensui's Dark Intentions

Tears of the Phoenix

Chapter 2: Sensui's Dark Intentions

Hey y'all it's nice to see you again. I got the newest chapter of Tears of the Phoenix. Sorry I had to redo it but I needed to do something new with it. I'm going to try to update on some of my stories. For those of you who are reading Crimson Tears of Pain, I'm not updating it for a while. I've finally come to the dreaded, WRITERS BLOCK. Don't worry I still got ideas on the other stories and I'm going to do some new ones.

Yusuke: That's a lot of stuff written.

Yep I'm going to do all of the new stories around you. The stories are always about Kurama and Hiei. I'm going to do some new stories all about you. Your name will be in lights.

Yusuke: lights? (Gets a dreamy look on his face)

Scary………… Reminder to self: never tell Yusuke his name will be in lights.

Hiei: Hn. As long as you still write that me and Kurama kick butt in a story I'm happy.

Don't worry in this story you'll kick butt. You and Kurama. Anyways, Yusuke, do the honors.

Yusuke: If Queen owned Yu Yu Hakusho, my life would be an angst filled life. (Looks around and doesn't see Queen.) Personally I'm glad she doesn't own it. She would make me miserable with her annoying voice.

Yusuke!(Summons Keiko.)

Keiko: I hear you've been mean to Queen.

See the next chapter while Yusuke gets beaten up by Keiko. (Summons popcorn and watches Keiko kick butt.)

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Yusuke woke up groggily as he tried to move. He found himself unable to move and snapped awake. He saw a dim room with a fish tank glowing green and a chair facing a wall-length window. He looked down and saw chains glowing blue pin his arms and torso to the wall. "Your up, too bad, I was expecting you to be asleep for at least two more hours." I heard Sensui's voice as I looked up to see him get out of the chair I saw facing the window. "What the hell am I doing here?" I yelled as I tried to get loose from the chains. "Now, now Yusuke no need to be rude. After all, you are my "Guest" for a little while." Sensui said as he stood above me. He knelt down and looked at me. "Hmm. We'll have to get rid of that attitude won't we." He said as he smirked. I looked up in shock as I felt his power come out. "What the-"I said as his power started shocking me. I tried to scream but he had a cloth ready to muffle my screams. I breathed in a sweet-smelling powder and fell into black darkness.

Meanwhile

Hiei hurried as he looked for Kurama. "Damn it… Where the hell is that Kitsune?" He asked as he flitted through the trees. He spotted Kurama's house and flitted to the window. He kicked open the window and stood by the Kitsune's bed. "Wake up Baka Kitsune and tell me how the hell I can get to Spirit World now!" Hiei whispered to Kurama. Kurama got up and summoned a portal to Spirit World. Hiei jumped through and went to Koenma's office. "Koenma! Get your ass out here now!" Hiei yelled in panic. "What is it, hiei?" Koenma said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes. "Yusuke is gone! Captured by someone named Shinobu Sensui." Hiei said panicked as he looked at Koenma. Koenma snapped awake. "Oh no! Not him. I thought he wouldn't try anything. Damn. We have to do something." Koenma said as he ordered his servants to find out where Sensui is. Suddenly, Sensui's face popped up on the screen. "Hello again Koenma." Sensui said calmly. "Why do you have Yusuke?" Koenma said as he stared at Sensui. "To make sure he doesn't interfere. Koenma, if you come to where the Makai Portal is, you'll regret it." Sensui said coldly. "What do you mean by that?" Hiei asked irritated. "Easy, if you interfere,the Detective has his soul shredded into a million pieces." Sensui said as he closed the connection. "Oh no! I have to stop the portal though. Hiei, get Kurama and Kuwabara and go find Yusuke. I don't want him to get hurt. Please hurry." Koenma begged Hiei. 'Yusuke…please be safe and careful. Please…..I'll get you to safety soon.' he thought sadly.

Meanwhile(yet again)

"Somethings wrong." King Yama said as he awoke. He looked at his screen and saw that Yusuke had been captured. "Find me my assassin and hurry or else." King Yama ordered his ogre servant. "Yes Sir, I will." The servant said as he ran to go find him/her.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Alright here's the newest news here first.

I'm gonna do a new three part trilogy of Yusuke. It's about what Yusuke did before he was at Sarayashi High(sp?). Basically Yusuke is a twin who has a twin sister named Hikari. Together they go Dimision traveling to different dimisons. The dimisons are: Yugioh world, Fullmetal Alchemist, Inuyash, Naruto, Dragonball Z, and Sailor Moon. This plot is copyrighted. If you steal my plot now, I will tell on you and I will make sure they get rid of you.

I am going to do a new Hogwarts story about Yusuke. He will be in danger from all his old enemies coming back and trying to kill him. As a result, he is sent to Hogwarts for protection. This plot is also copyrighted.

I am going to do a Naruto story soon about Naruto being betrayed by his friends and Sensei. I think this will be a part of the Three part trilogy though. This story is also copyrighted.

I am going to update my stories soon.

I believe these are all the news I have. Please review and tell me which pairings you like That are down below. Also please make up a character and I'll see if he/she can be Yama's Spirit Detective.

Pairings:

Yusuke/Keiko

Yusuke/Botan

Yusuke/Yukina

Kurama/Shizuru

Kurama/Botan

Kurama/Keiko

Kuaram/Yukina

Hiei/Botan

Hiei/Keiko

Hiei/Shizuru

Kuwabara/Yukina

Kuwabara/Botan

Kuwabara/Keiko

Yuri/Yaoi Pairings:

Yusuke/Hiei

Yusuke/Kurama

Hiei/Yusuke/Kurama

Koenma/Yusuke

Jin/Yusuke(I think I'll put in Jin if you reviewers want)

Hiei/Kurama

Hiei/Koenma(just to be crazy)

Kurama/Koenma

Anyone who likes yusuke that way fighting for him.

Owari for now.


End file.
